Finding Ourselves
by ZULUQUEENOFTHEPYGMIES2
Summary: After the great war the trio find themselves left quite alone, no one even notices the fact that they stopped Lord Voldemort. They are trying to help with the reconstruction of both magical and non magical worlds, what is happening to Hermione? Will this have anything to do with the dead ex Headmaster of Hogwarts... Severus Snape?
1. Chapter 1

In the months following the second great wizarding war most magical lives have been put on hold. Three teams have been formed to assess and repair the damages that were created during the final battles.

The first team is comprised of the muggleborn and Muggle Ministries. The non magical world now well aware, after the Death Eaters attacks, of the witches and wizards that walked by them daily for years and years unaware that they were any different than themselves. Team Muggle is a mixture of diplomats who are aware that the two worlds can no longer ignore each other, and elite doctors from both magically gifted and non magical backgrounds all coming together to decide the next step to be taken in a quest to meld the two worlds together.

The second team has a more physical undertaking of repairing the damages that are evident all over England. Human Laborers and magical charmer work nearly non stop to put the cities back together.

The third group is made up of three disheveled teenagers that can't believe it is all over.

"Mione!" Ron yelled from the foot of the stairs at number 12 Grimmauld Place. "We will be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." mumbled Hermione as she slowly clod down the old greying stairs to the first floor.

"Harry is waiting on us. Jeeze you would think as long as you took you would look a bit more put together than that." Ron winced.

Hermione snarled at Ron lifted her wand and then pointed it to her head. Without a word the cobwebs of restless sleep were lifted from her face and her hair was tamed from the wild frizzy curls to soft slick tendrils that cascaded down to her small waist. "Better?" she barked at the wide eyed Ron.

"Yeah." he said softly through an admiring grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked nearly through him down the hall to the Library. She stood impatiently in front of the gigantic fireplace with her hand in the dish of floo powder tapping her foot when the youthful Weasley stepped up to her side.

"The Ministry of Magic" declared Hermione and a wall of green flames engulfed the two teens.

"Ron…. Hermione?" Harry said as Hermione blew past him stomping down the marbled hallway. Harry looked back at Ron with questions all over his face, "What's wrong with her?"

"What isn't? She's a she isn't she?" Ron murmured to Harry both now staring down the hall at the bouncing curls.

Hermione turned militantly to the right and disappeared from their view. "Well we better catch up before she hexes some poor soul." Stated Harry and the duo rushed away from the row of empty fireplaces.

When Ron and Harry finally made it to the office of Malicor Burgess, the captain of security, Hermione was already seated across the desk from the awkward young man that shuffled through the loose pages of parchment on his desk. Hermione's foot was keeping the same pace it had placed at Harry's house on Grimmauld early that morning.

"Good morning Captain Burgess!" Echoed Harry and Ron.

The young captain's head shot up so fast his glasses flew off of his short nose and ricocheted off of the ceiling landing in a crystalline crunch by Hermione's tapping foot. The tapping ceased as Hermione huffed and bent over to retrieve the busted specs.

"Oculus Repairo" she cast with a huff and handed the glasses back across the green metal desk to the trembling hand of Burgess.

"Thank you Miss….. Good morning Gentlemen" Burgess quickly muttered placing the plastic frames on his face and pushing them as far up the narrow bridge of his nose as far as they would go.

"So Captain Burgess, as I was saying…. There is no possible way that our assistance is unneeded. The damages were incredible after the final battle you must assign us to one of the repair teams!" said hermione with frustration evident in each word.

"Ron rolled his eyes at Harry as they stood behind the chair that their annoyed friend occupied.

"We have been sent in a ridiculous circle looking for someone that can point us to the worklines." urged Hermione.

Burgess nervously returned to shuffling scrolls on his desk to the irritation of Hermione whose foot was about to take off walking on it's own exhausted by the rapid beat she stomped.

"Well Miss Granger, Weasley, Potter." Came a drearily monotone voice from the open door behind them.

The trio slowly turned their heads to the voice afraid to see the dark form they feared to be standing there.

Severus Snape stood in the ministry hall as he would in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Dark robes tailored to his broad shoulders, sleeves practically covering the knuckles of his hands, black lank hair falling forward to cover most of his face, except the gap provided by his large crooked nose, and two ebony eyes glaring into the tiny office that had probably been a janitor's closet during better times.

"Hello Good Sir!" Burgess said excitedly, "just the person we need to settle this little situation. Perhaps you would be so kind as to assist these young people."

Snape sneered, _Burgess yes, a Hufflepuff he remembered, the boy bravely asks for my help. No not because he is brave, because he is an imbecile._ Snape looked at the placard on the door that stood open.

SECURITY

 _Hmph. It is no wonder the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters had nearly destroyed the entire wizarding world with dunderheads like this in charge._ Snape rolled his eyes, hesitated, for just a moment and then proceeded down the hallway.

"You had better go after him" Burgess said not looking at any of them as he continued to shuffle scrolls that were now falling from the edges of the desk.

The three stared at each other Ron and Harry's mouths gaping open and Hermione hurriedly standing to rush and possibly tackle the ex-professor if necessary right there in the Ministry Building. She ran down the hall after Snape racing to pass him and then standing in his path to stop him.

When Harry and Ron finally caught up with the two facing each other in the hall they could not believe their eyes. Hermione stood feet spread, hands on hips and glaring through the tall man standing with his back to them. Neither person was speaking as the two young men approached. They stood frozen like figures in a museum. Harry circled around to the left as Ron took the right. Blank stares and deafening silence is all that could be observed from both.

"Erm.. Mione" Ron whispered in the angered girl's direction.

Nothing

"Professor Snape?" asked Harry causing Severus to flinch.

 _Damn, he had actually lost in this stand off with snit of a girl that looked possessed by a demon._

"Follow me." Snape side stepped the still fuming Miss Granger acting as if he didn't even notice her as his robes billowed slapping her on her right side. He walked with purpose down the hallway taking a right and then later another and walked into a large room that was covered in telephone booths. He stepped into one and the three followed hot on his heels. He really had not thought this escape through. All four were uncomfortably squished in the glass and steel box like kippers. Snape sighed irritably and Hermione growled. Ron and Harry looked at each other eyebrows raised. Severus picked up the receiver his elbow grazing Harry in the face knocking the lads glasses askew. Severus pushed five numbers on the keypad and the over stuffed phone booth disappeared from the cavernous room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything but the plot. Please enjoy!**

The four appeared abruptly in a sitting room that was lined in dark wooden bookshelves with thousands of tomes all greyed and dusty. The phone booth disappeared and the four fell backwards into a small circle of soft chairs, dust motes erupting into air. As the golden trio quickly looked around trying to place themseves the elder of the group stood and walked to the smoldering fireplace tossing a pinch of floo powder into the embers.

"Tea for four in drawing room Grey"

"Where the hell are we!?" exclaimed an exasperated Hermione her glare resetting on the man, "And who the HELL ARE YOU? Everyone knows that "Headmaster" Snape died in the Shrieking Shack the night before the final battle"

"If you would please hold your tongue." Said Severus between his crooked teeth.

A knock at the door and an old woman appeared carrying a large tray laid with cups, tea, two platters of sandwiches, and a tower of plates holding scones and small cups of cream. She moved forward moving her lips with each slow step as if counting. Ron and Harry noticed that where there should be two beady eyes above the large rolling cheeks there appeared to be solid gray orbs almost like giant pearls. She sat down the tray on a large circular table opposite the fireplace and turned to leave.

Harry quickly said, "Thank you ma'am." but she strode on at the same pace she entered with. The question came over him like a slow fog, 'Could she even hear him?' Harry's palms began to sweat. Where were they? What place was so secretive that the staff was both deaf and blind?

Harry and Ron looked at Severus, Hermione's eyes had never moved. Snape raised his wand and wordlessly cast and Imperturbable Charm on the door in the drawing room.

"Now we can talk over tea if you would all join me at the table." Severus stepped softly between the chairs, not making a single sound as his large dragonhide boots can down on the wooden floor, and made his way to the table. He sat down as if entertaining old friends and began to pour the tea out for all.

Harry shrugged and joined him. Ron galloped to the table rattling the china and started grabbing scones and sandwiches piling them atop his plate. Snape grimaced at the Weasley boy's lack of manners, then turned his head to confront the blank glare from the honey colored eyes.

"Miss Granger" he droned.

Hermione stood and stalked over taking the seat across from the supposed Severus Snape never averting her eyes.

"Your first question although delivered with utter rudeness was I believe…. 'Where the hell are we?' We are in a boarding house located in the bend of Knockturn Alley. No one knows we are here and it is perfectly safe as I have been staying here for the past ten weeks. Yes, since the end of the war. Your second question which is a little more complicated." Snape paused unlocking his gaze from the livid Hermione to look first at Harry and then to Ron.

Harry and Hermione grasped onto their wands just under the table top. While Ron continued to shovel food into his mouth, Severus winced and turned back to the face framed in a million curls.

"Have you three not noticed the change in everyone?" Severus continued and paused waiting for some answer. "Alright I can see this is going to be more difficult than I originally thought.

"The Dark Lord is dead right?" asked Severus.

"Yes!" answered Harry looking very proud of himself.

"What has happened since the battle? Has anyone approached any of you? Newspapers, Ministry, family, friends?" asked an increasingly annoyed Snape. _For Gods Sakes am I going to have to spoon feed it to them?_

"Not a bloody one!" grumbled Ron between bites of the fluffy scones he had in both fists, "Some bloody gratitude that. We almost die one hundred different ways and nothing not even ' Atta Boy!"

"And when you speak to anyone do they recognize you by name?" Severus continued to probe their minds to catch up to his own. _It is obvious I will have to teach them the alphabet and then spell it all out for them._

"NO", the word was forged in steel and so sharp it might cut the fabric of time. "You are the first person that has addressed us by name. So again I am going to ask you and this time I want an answer.

"WwHhOo TtHhEe HhEeLlLl AaRrEe YyOoUu!" Severus and Hermione's voices echoed in the room bouncing off the high ceilings.

"I am Severus Snape your beloved Potions Master and the last Headmaster of Hogwarts." Severus answered with a sigh knowing that they were not going to believe him.

"Severus Snape is dead!" injected Potter his grip on his wand tightening.

"Of course he is!" Snape rebounded eyebrows nearly rising into his hairline. "It was in the newspaper." He raised his hand and silently summoned a stack of the wizarding newspapers from across the room.

"Let's see," He held one up at arm's length. "Headmaster Snape was found early this morning in an abandoned house properly known as the "Shrieking Shack" Fatally wounded by what would appear to be the pet of The Dark Lord, a gigantic snake, his body was removed to the Mortuary at St. Mungo's before the house was demolished later today." He slammed the paper down only to pick up the next.

"Harry Potter "The Boy Who Lived" lives no longer. After the final battle his body was returned to the front entry of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by one Rubius Hagrid a half giant employed by the school that is now imprisoned in Azkaban which can only prove his hand worked for the dark side." Another slam on the table and the shuffle of the next.

"Ronald Weasley deceased after the notification of his brother Fred Weasley of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes at the last battle."

Slam Shuffle

"Missing: Miss Hermione Granger has not been seen since identified by Draco Malfoy during his father's trial as being a captive of Bellatrix LaStrange at Malfoy Manor. Any information as to her whereabouts should be reported to the Ministry of Magic."

Slam!

"So children." Snape sneered, "Do you understand now?

"We're DEAD! Oh Gods Harry, We're Dead! Hermione… Hermione?"Squeaked Ron.

"Shut up Ron!" yelled Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but the plot I appreciate my followers and the reviews, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so forgive me.**

"So we are ghosts?" asked Harry.

"Not exactly. From my perspective we are completely alive, breathing witch and wizards." answered Severus.

The four looked around the table at each other. Ron had turned green at some point losing the hold he had on the last few scones he had crammed into his mouth. Hermione look at him with a disgusted look and wielded a cleansing spell over him and the floor surrounding him.

"What Mister Snape." Hermione challenged him to say something, glaring into the abysmal eyes. "Is telling us in that we are the victims of a complex hax. Is that correct Severus?" she squinted her eyes locked in on his pale face.

"Yes, Miss Granger a hex." Snape rolled his eyes at the infantile approach that she was taking.

 _She can't possibly think she just insulted me can she. I have not taught them in a classroom for over a year._

"A hex?" Harry asked, "What kind of a hex?"

"It is so obvious," began Hermione, "The hex is somehow linked to these ridiculous stories in the papers. It is a massive reaching combination f a Bedazzling Hex, Confundus Spell with most likely a touch of a False Memory Charm. Each one individually simple to reverse, although I am sure Snape has already tried this so there must be a twist in it somewhere.

 _Well her title of Gryffindor Know-It-All may be somewhat in Jeopardy._

Severus released a deep sigh and looked over to the redhead sitting to his left. "Mister Weasley what do you remember after being notified of your brother's death?"

Ron jerked violently as if just being awoken from a deep sleep, looking helplessly at his old professor. "Nothing, I remember falling down to my mum's side and I closed my eyes, when I opened them…. I was at Harry's." Panic rose in his voice.

Severus stood searched inside his robe pocket for the small wooden box, Ron's breathing began growing more and more shallow as all of the implications sank in. Severus opened the small box to ten small vials. He uncorked the calming draught and pushed it to Ron's rasping mouth. Harry stood.

"It is a calming draught Harry. I doubt the dungeon bat would poison him in front of us. Sit down." Shrugged Hermione and subtly began biting her lower lip.

Harry sat robotically never removing his eyes from his friend across the table.

"There is no point in torturing any of us." shouted Hermione, "You know what happened, the same thing happened to all of us. Our eyes closed and we all opened them at Grimmauld Place…. Even you Snape."

"What? Wait. You weren't there when we woke up were you?" queried Harry.

"I have never made a habit of staying in places that I didn't put myself. No, as soon as I realized I was not in the shack I apparated out." Snape admitted dryly, "Do tell me MIss Granger how do you know so much about this?"

The curly head began to quiver slightly. It was so slight that it would mostly go unnoticed. "Do you mean to imply Mister Snape that I have anything to do with our current situation? Just because we suffered as your students does not mean that we are so slow in thought that we can't piece this all together." She stood quickly looking at the small door beside the fireplace, she stomped off in the direction of the loo on the other side of the room.

Snape sighed loudly pinching the bridge of his nose as the loo door slammed. "How long has she been like this?" He looked up into the paled face of Ron who was still swallowing with difficulty. The looking over to the clank face of Harry that just shrugged as he picked up his tea and absently blew on the cold liquid inside. _Clueless we why should that change. If either of them got a paper cut they would expect her to baby them for hours but for her. Ha! Pathetic that she should hold these two closest to her. Something is obviously wrong here, and I am unfortunately going to need these misfits to figure it all out._

Hermione slowly opened the door and took small guarded steps back to the table and sank into the empty chair. Her eyelids were heavy and Severus could not help but notice that the once explosive eyes had muted. _How can I convince them that we need each other?_ A small light bulb went off over his limp black hair.

Severus looked at Ron, Harry, and Hermione as he stood towering over the round table, Ron looked as though he had finally calmed down. Harry still looked like was processing his thoughts and Hermione looked as though she was about to fall asleep. "I can see that you require more proof of everything and it may help us to figure out more about our predicament. Come with me."

He walked back to the center of the room. Harry stood quickly and walked around the table he looked over at Ron who hadn't moved and he kicked the leg of the gingers chair as he walked by. Weasley stood quickly and joined Harry in walking to stand with Severus. Hermione's head swayed and bobbed she followed the two young men's movement with her glassy eyes. "Fine let's just follow the snake right out of the garden, Why not?" She laughed and slowly joined them.

The four stood in a small circle and Severus linked arms with Ron on one side and a slightly less volatile Hermione on the other. Harry then linked up opposite of him and suddenly his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as Hermione began to nuzzle her mass of curls into Severus Snape's shoulder. The elder Slytherin stood stock straight taking a deep breath, whispered something almost undetectable and the four vanished.

The door to the sitting room opened and the old woman walked in, she stopped short of the table raising her large bulbous nose in the air sniffing, She shook her head and proceeded to the table placing all of the dishes back on the tray. She hefted the large awkward load and turned to walk out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but the plot. I want to thank my few followers and reviewers. I am working really hard to make this as original as possible. Thank you all for reading.**

Four people magically appeared in an open field a sharp wind was grazing the waist high grasses creating wave like ripples as far as could be seen. It wasn't an unfamiliar field and although the grasses were high the ghostly laughter echoed around their heads. The laughter of children playing in the past. As the three raised their heads they knew where their ex instructor had brought them.

Harry looked over to Ron with a large grin on his face for his friend who had not been home for so long. Tears were forming along the red eyelashes as the reality set in.

"I can't Harry, you know I can't do this," whispered Ron into his best friend's face.

The last time he saw his family it was incomplete. He could still hear his mother's screams as she knelt over her child's limp body. 'He didn't keep his family safe,' this is what sounded in his head every day. The tears started streaking the young Weasley's face leaving red tracks across his freckled cheeks.

"Come on Ron, it is time you faced them. I swear they won't blame you." encouraged Harry. He looked past Ron's shoulder and saw the ramshackle house that was so impossible that only magic helped it stand. Harry nodded his head and Ron sealed his eyelids unable to look back.

Severus looked over the young man that was about to see his family. _It can't be helped they have to see for themselves._ Hermione's head wobbled on her small frame knocking into his shoulder.

Ron and Harry took off in a flash unlinking their arms and running over the high grass hurdles in the direction of the house that they all loved.

Snape's eyes knowingly followed the two boys running towards the Weasley hive when he felt a sharp thump against his chest. He looked down into the mass of curls now bouncing under his chin, his grip tightening and he let out a soft sigh rolling his eyes.

Harry and Ron finally made it into the Burrow's garden, huffing and puffing as their lungs burned demanding air.

"Oi, you two get back to work." Came a voice from atop the house.

The two boys looked up in confusion and scanned the house. There were men everywhere they looked sawing, hammering and carrying lumber from one pile to another. The two young wizards finally focused their eyes on a man walking towards them wearing coveralls with a backwards baseball cap and many forgotten pencil stubs shoved behind his ears.

"Da?" whispered Ron.

"You fellows are running a little late. We are beginning on the kitchen today. You two need to head in and help remove everything from that side of the house." said Arthur Weasley turning his back on Ron and Harry and walking back to the talk woodpile under the living room window.

Harry and Ron stared at each other in shock, a million questions buzzed between their eyes now locked on one another. They took no notice of the shadowy figure approaching behind them practically dragging the mumbling Hermione along with him.

"Not the welcome you were expecting?" came the snide remark from the looming and annoyed professor. This broke the quiet moment of disbelief the brunette and ginger were sharing. Their heads shot up at the same time.

Ron eyes were beginning to fill once again with tears and drug his sleeves across his face. Harry stared at Snape with disgust. "If you knew this was happening why would you bring us here? Are you just trying to torture us."

Hermione's head bobbed, bouncing off of Severus's supportive arm and hung forward loosely. "Can you please remove her from my person." He growled while steadily pushing her into Harry and Ron's arms.

"Well if finally happened!" howled the shrill voice of the matron of the Weasley family. "I told you Arthur that someone was bound to get hurt with all the sals and hamners and muggle foolishness." Molly Weasley pushed forward into the small group grabbing Hermione by the shoulders and beginning to drag her toward the door of the house, "Come on you lazies grab her legs and help me!" she barked at the two lads.

The four wizards now steered the lucid Hermione through the door of the buzzing house. "Set her down, be gentle, set her down over here." demanded Molly. "What was she doing out there with all this ridiculous activity going on?"

Ron and Harry glanced over at Severus who stood stoically in front of the hen without any reprimand. The two shuffled their feet.

"Well she isn't on the job. I've never seen her here before." Arthur said in defence. "I assume these three brought her along today to see the work."

Molly turned on the three wizards hands on hips, "Well you three don't belong in here I should say you have done enough. Out with you and you Mister Weasley out. Out. I'll take care of her." She began pushing Arthur out the way they had came in the three stumbling in front of him.

"Well, what happened to the young lady boys?" asked Arthur with a stern look on his typically soft features.

"She was ill this morning," began Severus, "the lads here didn't want to leave her alone." He said with a disapproving nod to Potter and the youngest Weasley boy.

"Well that was silly, but probably for the best, she is in good hands now." claimed the elder Weasley with a gleam of pride in his eye. Pulled from his revery his head snapped back, "I don't seem to recognize any of you. Are you the extra hands for the day?"

"Yes!" pushed Harry, "we are new but here to help. What can you tell us about the ermm um job?"

A wide grin splayed across Arthur's face as he looked around the garden and up to the house. "It is magnificent isn't it? After so much destruction I was able to push for Muggle repairs on residential areas. As we are needing all of the magical repairs focus for the larger and historical buildings. So we are the first. Call it a trial if you will. Not one bit of magic will go into our little home until the wards go up. We've begun with the outside and…"

As the senior wizard continued not paying attention to his less than captive audience Snape lowered his head between Ron and Harry's, "Well boys are you convinced?"

Finally jumping out of his constant state of shock and between gritted teeth Ron whispered, " No this is my family."

At that Severus slipped a bulky envelope into Harry's hand, "When you are ready to face reality." He turned and walked back into the tall grass.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again I own nothing but the plot. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

"Mmmph Mmmmolly?" mumbled a half dozing Hermione her head turning slowly back and forth on a giant pillow that was currently under but only her head but her entire torso.

"Now now now now dear shush shhhh," cooed the older witch softly dabbing the seat beaded brow under her constant gaze.

Hermione sat bolt upright, the crackle of magic all around her. Her eyes were wide but unfocused as she scanned the room. Her hand reached down to her booted foot and instantly pulled her slender willow wand up waving it around her in a foggy blindness.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Molly.

Hermione's wand flew across the room when she looked in the direction that the quick spell came from her eyes finally focused on a red faced Mrs. Weasley. "Molly?" Hermione whispered under her breath.

"So sorry dear. I can't have you throwing hexes all over my sitting room. We've had enough of hexes." said Mrs. Weasley sternly. Then suddenly her features softened into the motherly face filled with love and concern that everyone knew. "Now dear tell me your name, and tell me why three strange men were dragging your body around my garden."

Hermione's face was frozen in shock. She knew that the war had changed her but how could Molly not recognize her? The conversation with Professor Snape in the strange grey room replayed in her memory. Tears began to fill her terrified eyes as she sat staring into Molly Weasley's familiar face. "The war." was the only thing she could force past the ever growing lump in her throat.

"Now now now calm down dear it is all over." said a sympathetic Molly.

"Minnie, my name is MInnie" whispered Hermione.

"Well Minnie you are in a safe place. We know too well how difficult the war has been." smoothed Molly. She was gently pressing Hermione back down to the sofa.

"You rest dear and I will start some dinner for us." Said Molly as she stood from her small perch on the edge of the sofa and began walking into the kitchen.

Outside Ron and Harry followed Mr. Weasley all over the garden while he continued explaining the different jobs taking place all at once around the Burrow.

"We will be the first Wizarding house to have our own well. Can you just imagine drilling down deep in the ground for water! Ha!" he exclaimed with pride all over his face as he pointed over to the old man sitting on an upturned bucket next to a massive pile of metal pipes. "And over here war preparing the shin-gals for the new roof." He continued walking and talking at the same speed. Harry and Ron were stumbling to keep up. "And here is the best of it all." Arthur suddenly stopped in front of a giant hole in the ground.

"What is it… uhhh sir?" asked Harry.

Arthur stooped down to pick up a spade and hopped down into the waist high void of ground. "It is this step- spet- no no septic tank. It is for all the house waste to go into."

Harry and Ron looked at each other it seemed like Arthur had finally succumbed to the Muggle Madness that they had always teased him about.

"See right now we have to dig a giant hole for the tank and once it is in place we can connect the house." Arthur said pointing to two more spades lying on the ground and looking at the two you bodies in front of him.

Ron reached down and retrieved the spade and eagerly jumped in with his father and started digging with vigor. Harry shrugged and joined him trying at first to keep pace with his frantic friend but then decided to dig along with Arthur's slow and labored pace.

After a while Arthur raised up wiping sweat from his brow, "It sure is nice to have some help boys. What were your names?"

"Herman!" said Harry.

"Ralph." said Ron.

"There was a time when this house was full of young people that would have loved to be a part of this." he said with a lost look on his face. "The war did so much to punish our family." He paused staring out at the open and empty field. "But Molly and I are still here and we will remain even though we are alone we have our memories."

Ron paused from his digging and looked at the head of his family standing there. "What happened to them sir?" he asked with fear in his eyes.

Arthur looked like his mind was a million miles away. He stood there a broken man his loss surrounding him. His head suddenly jerked around facing Ron. "Tell me Ralph how old are you?"

Ron looked at him unblinking, "Eighteen Sir."

"Eighteen…. you are about the same age as my youngest son. It was the day of the final battle when we lost him and his older brother. He was such a good boy…" Arthur trailed off and then smiled, "Well as good as he could be.. being a Weasley his taste for adventure and mischief could not be sated."

"So you lost your only children?" Harry baited Mr. Weasley for more details knowing Ron had to know.

"Oh no we had five boys and a girl. The boys that are left have moved far away and they should they need to restart their lives away from all the painful memories, and they are doing well."

Mr. Weasley bent back to the spade and began digging again. "Thing about holes boys they don't dig themselves." Ron started digging again alongside his father hoping his tears would be hidden in the sweat running down his beet red face.

Harry hesitated a moment unsatisfied with the details." What about your daughter?" he prodded the working back of Mr. Weasley. Harry saw the sharp jerk the older man's shoulders made but they continued on with their work without a word.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and started shoveling. If Mr. Weasley had been facing him he would have witnessed a heart breaking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Most of the next few chapters were written on a plane I am sorry. I know it has been a while and I hope you are all still interested in this little story. Again I own nothing but the plot.**

The three wizards had made quick work of the massive cavity they were now looking into with satisfaction. they had been digging through the afternoon and the sun was about to set.

"Dinner Arthur, come in and get cleaned up!" bellowed Molly from the kitchen door.

"Come on boys, let's eat." Arthur said turning to walk towards the said of the house.

"Are you sure there is enough?" queried Harry as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"There is always enough." yelled Mr. Weasley over his shoulder without stopping just before he rounded the corner of the house.

Harry looked at Ron who was looking hauntingly towards the house. "Well I suppose we should fetch Hermione." said Harry to his statue of a friend and they began slowly walking to the kitchen door.

When they walked into the kitchen the aroma of Molly's famous cooking nearly knocked them off their feet. The dining table looked as though it would buckle under the weight of all of the dishes that were laid out. The table was set with nine places and Ron rushed in and sat at his normal seat.

"Ahhem, would you mind sitting over here please." Arthur asked in a hushed voice indicating the chair in front of him nervously looking through the door in the direction of the sitting room.

Ron's face showed confusion and then he remembered the spell. He wasn't Ron Weasley he looked towards the sitting room where Molly Weasley could be heard helping Hermione to the stood and with his head hung low, walked down to the end of the magically extended table.

Hermione slowly walked in over Molly's guiding arm and saw Ron pouting at the table. Harry looked up at her with a worried look on his face. She tossed her chin in the air obviously trying to show Harry that she was mad at the both of them. Molly steered her to the chair next to Ron and Harry took the seat on the other side of the forgotten son.

Arthur and Molly walked to the opposite end of the table and sat in their usual places. Harry looked around expectantly wondering where all of the other workers were and most importantly where Ginny was.

Arthur bowed his head, "Thank you for our family." Molly whimpered slightly as she raised her head with a forced smile at her guests and the empty table. The dishes of food began levitating slowly around the table for everyone to begin serving themselves.

Ron and Harry began filling their plates with food as it circled the table keeping their eyes on their plates. Hermione looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley whose heads were hung over their own plates. She then looked around at all of the empty chairs.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked and Arthur's head sunk even lower and the two wizards to her left flinched visably,

Molly's eyes shot up in the direction of the three distant visitors and she released an uncomfortable chuckle. "We are all that is left," said Molly, with a sad smile on her face, "Everyone lost something in the war. We gave up heroes to the final battle. I am sure you have heard of Harry Potter?"

The famous trio looked up pale faced and nodded in unison.

"Well our youngest son was his best friend and the girl named Hermione Granger was as good as our daughter." Molly beamed with pride. Arthur still focused on his plate.

"We are lucky that the war didn't affect three of our children, the oldest three. Bill, Percy and George have moved on with their lives." Molly said still wearing a desperate smile.

"But sir," said Harry trying to pull Mr. Weasley into the conversation. "What of your daughter you spoke of?"

Molly stood abruptly and rushed from the room clutching her faded apron to her face no longer able to hold up a brave face at the mention of her baby girl.

Arthur stared daggers at Harry but dropped his eyes quickly and took a deep breathe. A door slammed somewhere upstairs. "Some people died during the last battle and that is hard to deal with. Especially for those who survived. Please excuse me." Arthur stood and walked slowly out of the dining room.

The witch and two wizards sat alone in the room. Memories of the happy holidays they had spent at this very table surrounded with laughter and good cheer. Ron stood pushing his chair roughly across the wooden floor. Harry grabbed his arm to stop him. "No Ron. It is time for us to leave."

Ron sighed and nodded knowingly and walked to the fireplace in the kitchen. Harry stood and offered Hermione his arm. She snorted and rose from the chair. Step by step she slowly made her way to the kitchen holding her hand out protectively to the chairs and walls she passed. Harry rolled his eyes and followed.

Ron and Hermione stood waiting at the fireplace and Harry pulled the envelope Snape had handed him from his pocket. "Should we go to Snape?" He asked.

"No! We are going back to Grimmauld Place." Snapped Hermione as she stepped into the large fireplace and turned to face her two companions.

There was no use arguing with her they followed her in and flooed back to Harry's house.

"You did so well Molly my dear." said Arthur trying to comfort the woman that was sobbing in their bed. She was facing the wall and had not yet acknowledged that he had entered the room.

"You get further and further each time we are asked." he said while rubbing small circles between her shoulders.

Molly shuddered and inhaled raggedly. "I didn't mean to be so rude and run out like that." she muttered and then coughed clearing her voice and trying to steady her nerves as she sat up still facing the wall.

"No dearest you don't have anything to explain. Those are some good young people and I don't think they could think you were being rude." Arthur sat there fumbling with his fingers trying to think of something to say. "What was wrong with the young lady?"

"I am not sure Arthur but I have a feeling that she will get much worse before she gets better." Molly had worry in her voice. She remembered that day watching Minnie sleeping. "She seems haunted when she awake but sleeps like a newborn baby. She was traumatized by something terrible but when she closes her eyes her face becomes still and her breathing deep. She is going to need more help than she has been getting, and I am afraid that she won't get it before it is too late." Molly sighed and stood up.

Don't rush dear, I just heard them floo out. Stay here and I will bring your plate up." comforted Arthur.

Molly sank back to the bed. "I miss our girl Arthur. I miss her so much."

"I know Moll, I know dear." was all Arthur could mumble as he walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it has been a while I hope that you haven't lost faith in me….. I am also going to be changing the genre of this story as I find that my mood is changing and I would like to venture into these new feelings. Please review….. I own nothing but the plot.**

Hermione was the first through the floo in the library at Grimmauld Place. She fell flat on her face like she had never used the Floo Network before.

When Harry and Ron stepped out of the fireplace they didn't see her, their eyes went wide with fear and they stepped forward.

"GET OFF ME!" came the muffled yell from beneath the feet of the two boys, and they jumped to the side. Harry immediately knelt down to check on Hermione who remained face down on the plush carpet.

"Hermione what are you doing?" whined Ron, rolling his eyes. He walked over to a chair and plopped down both mentally and physically exhausted.

"Well, Sir. It's this rug. It really pulls the room together." mumbled Hermione. Harry looked up smiling at Ron who totally missed the Big Lebowski reference. He then began pulling Hermione up from the floor her face was bright red and she wobbled on her feet. Harry then slowly walked her to a nearby sofa.

"So what do we do now?" asked Rom. He know that they had to do something.

"I guess we find Snape." answered Harry. He began to reach back to his pocket to remove the envelope.

"Not tonight Harry, I think I have dealt with enough today without looking at that greasy git again so soon." moaned Ron. "I am going to bed."

Ron stood up and walked to the door, he turned around before opening it, "G'night." and he walked out of the room.

"So Harry what do we do?" asked Hermione. "You know we can't fix this by ourselves."

"Yes, I know. We will find Severus tomorrow. What is going on with you lately?" Harry looked at the witch laying on the sofa.

"I am just tired and frustrated Harry. I will be fine. Help me to my room please." Hermione looked up into Harry's concerned face and raised her arms up for his assistance.

Harry reached out and grabbed her elbows and pulled her upright in front of him.

"We are just worried about you Mione. You will tell me if you need help right?" Harry knew he would do anything for Hermione if she would just let him.

Hermione looked towards the door and back at Harry. "Right now I just want to go to my room."

Harry helped Hermione through the door and they took each step one by one up to the third floor to her room that she had made her own. She had left the room she had shared with Ginny upon arrival at Harry's house and moved into this room that was at the end of the hallway on the third floor. Harry had noticed but had decided that it was just not worth bringing up to the sometimes hostile friend that he had known since coming into the wizarding world. When they finally reached her door she leaned heavily on her door to escape Harry's grip. As she stood there Harry began to reach for her so he could help her inside and to her bed, then the wards hit him. There was a cold, sharp stab directed into his chest and he fell back with shock gasping for air.

"Thanks Harry, I think I can handle it from here." Hermione turned the green glass doorknob and slid into her dark room not allowing Harry to see past her form. The door shut and with a soft click he knew she had locked it from inside.

Harry shook himself and turned back to the staircase lowering himself down to the room he had always shared with Ron. Once he was inside he pressed his back to the closed door, began to sliding down to the floor, and tears started streaming down his face for the first time that day. It had been a rough day but he knew he must stay strong for his friends.

Harry looked up at the sound of a deep nasal snore coming from the drawn curtains of Ron's poster bed.

Harry's head gently rocked back making soft contact with the door. His eyes focused on the ceiling and he sat there with a million unanswered questions buzzing through his head. He sat there for almost an hour running through the events of the day as the streams began to dry leaving small trails of salt down his cheeks. He slowly stood up and made his way to his bed. He crawled between to red curtains with the golden fringe slightly shuddering with his interruptive movement and the light by his bed dissolved to darkness.

Ron woke up first and made his way to the kitchen still wearing his Pinball Wizard tee shirt and his purple boxers, he filled the kettle with water and sat it on the stove.

He stood there stretching the aches of the day before out of his screaming muscles when the kettle began to sing with steam. Yawning he looked down at the kettle and his eyes opened seemingly locked on the billowing steam that was rushing out. He stood there frozen in thought as a disheveled Harry walked heavily through the door.

"It's not Ron….Ron?RON!" Harry's face went from half asleep to deep concern for his immobile friend.

Ron's head jerked toward Harry and he popped back into this world as he grabbed the handle of the kettle and started to pour the scalding liquid into the teapot on the counter. Ron wasn't one for domesticity but he knew that the whole house would be better set with a hot cuppa to start the day.

"Is Hermione up?" asked Harry as he slumped at the table.

"Nah she won't be up for a while. You know for the 'up and at em' girl she was at school she certainly is taking advantage of a chance for a good lay in. She has changed. I can't remember the day she wasn't beating us to the great hall or waiting for us in the common room before we left for Hogsmeade." Ron was pouring out the lovely brown liquid into the mismatched mugs that sat in front of him.

"Something is going on with her Ron. I am worried." said Harry as he sugared his tea pausing to look up at the ginger sitting next to him."Has she said anything to you?"

"Nothing I would repeat. Yeah she is acting strange, but Harry you worry too much. I think we have all felt it. We finally don't have to run or fight or scheme, can't we all just relax for a while before the next big thing comes up?" Ron didn't raise his eyes from the swirling liquid in the orange mug.

Harry's eyes shot open like a flash, "Ron! We are already in the next big thing we have to figure out this spell and then life can go back to normal!"

"Normal! HA! Tell me Harry when has life ever been normal for us? How do you even know if 'normal' is what you want out of life?" Ron looked up at Harry and shook his head. "Look mate, if you want to rush in without looking go for it, but I am just glad to sit still for a bit."

"Ron how can you sit there and say that after what we saw yesterday at the Burrow? Your mum and da? What about Ginny? What is happening? If not for yourself you should at least want to deal with this for them!" Harry was now yelling and angrier than he had been since facing the Dark Lord. Ron was staring at him eyes wide in disbelief of the magical energy that was now crackling in the air around the pale faced war hero. A wind leapt up from nowhere and it was rippling through his ever messy hair.

"Okay OKAY Harry I am with you." Ron practically screamed to be heard.

Harry relaxed, his face filled with color once again and he took a deep calming breath. "Alright so now we just need Hermione and we can go find Snape."

The two young wizards relaxed sitting at the kitchen table looking at the cold tea in their still full mugs.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it has been erratic but I am finally able to get back to my writing schedule. I will be returning to my weekly updates I hope I have been able to intrigue enough of you to still be interested in this little story. Thank you all for reading and thank you to my committed readers that leave reviews, you are the ones I am writing for!**

 **I own nothing here but the plot.**

Severus Snape sat in a plush easy chair in a large library, there were piles of books on each side of his seat stacked well above his head.

The small table in front of him held so many cups of cold deserted coffee that they threatened to clatter to the floor. Severus had not been able to focus since his encounter with the "Golden Trio" . His head was bent over the giant tome that was balanced in his lap, the oily black hair hung on each side of large protruding nose.

A startling POP sounded in the room and in a sudden jostling of arms and legs two befuddled wizards rolled on the ground and a narrow stock board book mark flew through the air. Severus reached out and with a cobra like strike caught the floating bookmark and placed it into the tome.

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley. Where is the finest third of your little company?" Sneered Severus as he looked down at the two shocked boys rolling on the wooden floor in danger of disturbing Severus's small fort of wisdom around him.

"Oi! That was a bloody port key!" grunted Ron.

"Ever able of stating the obvious Weasley. Where is Miss Granger?" droned the irritated professor.

"Well that is kinda the problem Sir," started Harry with steely nerves in the face that had haunted his school days."She hasn't appeared from her room and she has been acting rather strangely as of late. We were hoping you could help us."

"Help you POTTER! HELP YOU! What wake your dizzy headed friend. Am I supposed to crow at her door like a rooster in the dawn? You wake up your own house guests Potter." Severus looked back at the book perched on his bony knees.

"I told you he wouldn't help us Harry and that was a right dirty trick giving us that portkey in an envelope, and where are we anyway?" Ron blabbed on getting more excited as now their old professor was standing swiftly and swirling his trademark black teaching robes over his shoulders. "Hey where are you going?"

Severus froze with his back to the minor idiots that interrupted his study, a scowl would be pointless on these dunderheads. He decided to say it all, "It took the two of you to get me for help one of you should have stayed with her." A tidal wave of black wool now blinded the young men as their elder stomped to the fireplace. They looked at each other and then at Snape as they began to join him to floo back to Grimmauld Place.

Green flames rose up in the fireplace of the kitchen at number 12 and Severus practically walked over the two boys in pursuit of finding the ill Miss Granger. He was going to need all of them to break the cursed spell and the unnerving know-it-all was not about to hold him up because of a bad attitude and a cold.

Severus crossed the room and was launching himself up the staircase. Harry suddenly shook and chased after his ex professor.

"Professor! Professor wait!" yelled Harry, but it was too late. Just as Harry reached the billowing robes a sudden pulse of energy threw the older wizard backward and into the "boy who lived", and both crashed down to the floor.

Harry sat frozen with the breath knocked from his raging lungs as the oily tresses of Snape shook about his face.

"That is what I was trying to tell you." gasped Harry leaning away from the raven locks.

Severus was visibly shaking. Harry wasn't sure if it was from the stun or from anger. Severus began to stand pulling his wand from his sleeve when the door slowly opened and Hermione Granger stepped into the hallway. Severus tried to peek into the room behind the small framed girl but could see nothing. There was no light in the room at all and it appeared that she was stepping out of nothing; into the drab grey hallway.

Hermione looked down at the two tangled wizards, one was halfway to his feet and frozen while the younger was sprawled across the floor. She said nothing as an eyebrow arched up to her forehead. She threw her chin into the air and then stomped down the hall to the stairs.

Harry looked at Severus who was now a silent fuming machine that was threatening to explode. Severus unfolded himself and stood now towering over Harry."Mister Potter would you be so kind as to join Miss Granger while I look into this ward?"

Harry gracelessly scrambled to his feet and charged to the staircase, before left the landing he looked back at the dark figure standing in the hall with his wand aimed at the door. Harry then started down the stairs to join Hermione and Ron.

Severus slowly approached the dark door that Hermione had emerged from with his wand held waist high. He felt a small tremor begin to pulsate from his wand and he backed away. The green glass door knob glowed slightly before he backed out of range of the mysterious ward.

With a raised eyebrow he turned abruptly to the staircase when he heard a muffled commotion from a lower floor of the house. He began to run down the stairs and finally when he reached the main floor of the old house he heard the screams coming from the kitchen. He continued his long speedy gait to the kitchen door and pushed it open just a few inches to peek inside. When he saw the two boys pressed against the wall about two feet from the floor he stepped in and saw Hermione standing across the room holding her wand towards them.

"MISS GRANGER!" he yelled.

She looked at him and her arm dropped to her side. With a small whimper she then collapsed to the floor. Just as she crumbled to the floor Ron and Harry slide down the wall now standing on her own.

Snape rushed to the young witch's side, "What happened?" he directed to the dunderheaded wizards now shaking their heads.

"Nothing Sir. She's a complete nutter." began Ron as he slumped into the chair. "I was sitting here when she walked in, she stopped suddenly when she saw me and she began moving sideways around the room. Then Harry came in and she screamed 'Potter' and that is when she threw us into the wall."

Snape looked down at Hermione her eyelids were twitching rapidly and her breathing was irregular. He pulled a small wooden box from his midnight robes and removed a small amber colored vial, uncorked it, and began to empty it into her mouth. She soon relaxed and the glamour she had cast on herself fell. The dark circles under eyes showed along with the sunken cheeks. Her skin had paled and looked paper thin.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's NOW!" said Snape.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for continuing to read this little story. Again I own nothing but the plot please enjoy!**

 _Where am I? I can't see. Are my eyes open? I can't feel anything. I can't speak. I am not cold. The cold stopped it finally stopped, but I am not hot. Why can't I move? Am I breathing? I can't hear. There is nothing. This can't be death… can it? Where am I? Are my eyes open? I can't tell… are my eyelids moving? Am I breathing? My chest is not moving is it? Why can't I see? I can't feel. There is no smell, nothing, no taste._

Snape, Potter, and Weasley sat in the avocado green hallway on the tangerine upholstered bench as medi witches and wizards walked back and forth with patient files floating behind them.

Ron began to squirm in his seat obviously bored and frustrated at being expected to sit here for someone that had just attacked him, even if she had been his best friend for the last seven years.

Every time a white robed person walked by Harry jumped with the hope that there was news about Hermione, it was really beginning to piss off Snape.

"Mr. Potter would you and Mr. Weasley please go to the cafe' downstairs and retrieve me a cup of coffee?" Asked Snape in an instructional tone.

Ron leapt at the opportunity pulling Harry from his perch. "Sure thing Pro…. um Sir."

Severus rolled his eyes at the backs of the two irritable young men, growing smaller in his vision by walking down the hall in search of the stairs. When he broke his visual grip on the two dunderheaded ex students he was startled by a young overly sized mediwitch standing in front of him smiling and bouncing slightly.

"Mr. Prince?" she asked with a toady like giggle just behind her query.

"Yes. How is Miss Green?" Severus asked. It had been agreed that the four of them couldn't simply walk around calling themselves after the rogue death eater and the Golden Trio so aliases had to be assumed.

"She seems to be doing just fine. We have moved her to a R.E.S.T. ward and we will run some diagnostics on her when she is out."

"R.E.S.T. ?" Severus was growing more and more annoyed by the bubbly witch.

"Yes. Restricted Environmental Stimulation Therapy. We have recently adopted this from the Muggle Medical Teams. It is proving to be very effective for those that have suffered through the last battle…

Severus was now thinking about what the witch had said without hearing her current flow of conversation. His eyes were open and he could see the pink faced toad's mouth working away, but he was no longer listening.

He remembered reading something about R.E.S.T. in a recent publication he had come across. It was the use of flotation and sensory deprivation that relaxed the body and opened the mind. This worried him considerably as he refocused his attention to the wide eyed woman in front of him.

"If you would like to follow me we can go to the ward." she gushed.

Severus merely signaled with an outstretched hand that he was prepared to follow her.

She walked over to the white door opposite the bench and she pressed several buttons on a panel by the door. The door then rapidly began flashing different colors and slowly stopped on a bright lime green and she signaled for Severus to lead the way.

"Harry what are we doing here?" asked a visibly anxious Ron.

"Ron! Hermione is sick! Something is wrong she needs us! What is up with you?" Harry could not hide the shock in his voice at the demeanor of his friend.

The two had stopped descending the stairs to the first floor as they spoke, and a loud huff signaled that someone was trying to continue on their way behind them. Harry and Ron looked over their shoulders to see and elderly mediwitch tapping her foot with a motherly glare that would have rivaled McGonagall's. They ducked their heads and stepped aside to allow the witch to continue.

"Look Harry. I get it she is sick something is terribly wrong with her. She might have killed us and that is exactly why I don't understand why we are here." Ron resumed the flat footed approach to the remaining stairs.

"Ron she isn't herself. We have to stick together. We have been through so much already…."

"Exactly Harry" interrupted Ron. "We have been through too much already. I understand that you want to go back to how things were before all of the battles and wars and running for our lives but did you ever think that maybe I don't." Ron was now red faced and breathing deeply as his pace picked up. He was now standing on the expansive marble entry floor of St. Mungo's and stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

The shock on Harry's face made Ron look down to his feet as if they were part of the conversation. "Look there was a time when I would be side by side with you to fight anything ahead of us, there was even a time that I loved Hermione, but things change and people change Harry. I need to get out of here I am going back to the house. If anything changes with Hermione you can floo me, just don't expect me to come running." Ron shrugged out of Harry's reach and stepped into a half spin as he disapparated.

Severus walked through the sterile white room between rows of egg like white bubbles. He quickly approached the group of Magic Medics standing around one of the luminous white pods. When he reached the small group he faced the eldest looking wizard in the group. "Is there news?" he asked.

The man stepped to the side to reveal a small boy standing among the group wearing white robes that resembled the style muggle medical professionals wore on television shows. Just then the bubbly mediwitch caught up to Snape's long strides. "Hello Doctor!"

Severus looked around in the faces of the adults without seeing one acknowledge the greeting he looked down at the small boy.

"Miss Green is now ready to be extracted from the R.E.S.T. pod." the young boy said.

All of the others stepped backwards as the juvenile moved his hand in an intricate motion and the lid opened.

Severus's shock grew. First he was expected to believe that this boy was a doctor. He wasn't even old enough to be at Hogwart's let alone deserve the respect he was receiving. Second a blinding blue light was now bursting brilliantly from the white bubble. A dark form was inside and as it levitated out it was draped with a white sheet before it was moved as if on an invisible gurney.

It was Hermione and her eyes were closed and she wore a look that Severus had only seen at the worst of times during the war. It was a blissful emptiness that screamed death.


End file.
